Friends in Need
by Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompts: 'Copy' and 'Sore'; "Those few words from the radio were all it took for Sam's heart to skip a beat or two...", rated 'almost M' for swearing. With Chapters 16 and 17 finally up, at long last COMPLETE!
1. A Friend in Need

**Friends in Need**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Nap

oOo

_-napping of Sarah Blake, daughter of the wealthy art dealer Daniel Blake, from her apartment last night_.

Those few words from the radio were all it took for Sam's heart to skip a beat or two. Hastily he cranked the volume up but the report was already over. Dean shot his shocked brother an anguished look, all too aware what Sarah meant to him… heck, to both of them.

"I don't care what it takes, Dean," Sam said threateningly under his breath. "Supernatural or no, we're going to hunt that motherfucker down, make them pay and bring her home safe and sound!"

He glanced over at his brother daring him to refuse but he was met with nothing but approval.

"Already on it." The older Winchester sounded no less determined than Sam. Tires screeched from the dangerous 180 on the highway as the Impala noisily sympathised with her passengers' pain.

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: Sarah Blake is a friend of Dean and (particularly) Sam's who they got to know at the end of season one in 'Provenance'.


	2. Getting Closer

**Getting Closer**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Swarm

oOo

After driving for another 16 hours straight and setting up their hotel room in upstate New York, Dean had collapsed onto the bed closest to the door, most likely rather unconscious from exertion than asleep.

Sam was buzzing on sheer adrenalin though and had already gathered more intel in three hours than an entire swarm of busy bees could probably collect in a whole day. By the time he mustered the strength to go see Sarah's apartment, he was past his fifth coffee and knew the police report by heart.

"I'm coming, Sarah! Stay alive… for me," he prayed silently.

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: MeAzrael, Happy Birthday – have a great one!


	3. Call to Arms

**Call to Arms**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Card  
><strong>Prompt 2<strong>: Use the original big three: Sam, Dean and the Impala

oOo

The second Sam tapped Dean's foot ever so lightly, the older Winchester was up and ready to go. Holding on to the coffee for dear life, the two headed for the car while Sam brought him up to speed.

Everything seemed muted on the way to Sarah's apartment, even their trusty Impala hummed more quietly… Nothing to distract them from what lay ahead on this unusually peaceful Wednesday afternoon.

The brothers stood at the front door for a while, neither quite willing to enter.

"Cards on the table," Dean sighed as they stepped across the police barrier side by side.

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: Happy (belated) birthday, Swellison.


	4. At a Loss

**At a Loss**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Temper

oOo

The way back to the motel was silent – too silent. Looking over hesitantly, Dean gently nudged, "Sam…"

"Don't."

"Sam, please…"

"I said leave it." The younger Winchester turned his face to the side window ignoring his brother, conversation over for all he cared.

"Dude, say something," Dean tried again a left-turn later. "Grumble, yell, throw a temper tantrum, anything."

"Dean, we searched the place for three hours straight, and we got nothing!" He seethed.

"There you're wrong, Sam. At least we know it was nothing supernatural; that's something at least."

"Not good enough to find her. Just not good enough."

The End

**A/N 3**: Since I didn't have internet access last weekend and therefore couldn't regale you with the following chapter, I'm treating you to a double update tonight. :-D


	5. Flash of Inspiration

**Flash of Inspiration**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Slip

oOo

For hours on end, Sam was rifling through the photos he had taken in Sarah's apartment. He was searching for anything at all to give him some clue or other of what might have happened. And more often than he cared to admit, he was staring blankly, thinking of Sarah and feeling helpless.

Dean returned with burgers, a chicken salad and coffee.

"It's steaming hot," Dean warned handing over the styrofoam cup.

"Dean, you're a genius!" _How could this have slipped by me_? "We need to get back to the apartment. NOW."

They rushed out the door, their dinner forgotten.

The End


	6. Tracking

**Tracking**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Argue

oOo

In his hurry Sam almost ploughed through the police barrier with the Impala. Dean's protest went as unheard as when he'd argued against Sam driving.

The younger Winchester could pick a lock like the best of them but today he was breaking his personal record. Dean doubted Sarah could have opened the door faster with her key.

The brothers entered the apartment and went straight to the living room where Sam turned on the lights, momentarily blinding them. Dean hissed in annoyance.

"Look," Sam exhaled against the window, his hot breath revealing a scribbled massage from Sarah on the glass.

To be Continued…


	7. A Start

**A Start**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Well

oOo

"Sammy, if you aren't a constant well of information, I don't know who is," Dean snarked as he pulled pen and paper from his pocket and jotted the seemingly erratic combination of letters and numbers down. Nonetheless, relief for finally finding _something_ was clearly written across his face.

Sam heaved a sigh. "I just don't have the first idea what she might have meant by this." He exhaled against the glass again, checking Dean's notes.

"Lets drive back to the motel and figure it out there… unless you want to breathe down the rest of the windows as well first."

To be Continued…


	8. Right on Track

**Right on Track**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Dog

oOo

All the way back to their motel, Sam kept staring at the piece of paper as if it was going to grant him insight if only he didn't break eye contact. A dog howled somewhere and Dean stole a glace at the clock. Time was essential but Sam was already dead on his feet.

Still, the minute they entered their room, found the younger man booting his computer while Dean took to studying the police report again. Sam checked every possible search engine over and over until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Dude, it's a license plate!"

To be Continued…


	9. Easy, Tiger

**Easy, Tiger**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Chain

oOo

"I ran the licence plate through the police database. Dark blue SUV, the owner was behind bars multiple times; mostly brawls and resisting arrest."

"Affectionate guy."

"Dude!" Sam gaped. "Guess who was caught speeding out of town like a madman yesterday at 2pm?"

"Possible hideouts where he was headed by any chance?"

"Several warehouses nearby." Hope was colouring his words.

"We'd better pay his home address a visit first to see what we're up against."

"He won't have her chained up there."

"I know you're running on pure adrenaline but we can't rush this and maybe endanger Sarah."

"I know."

To be Continued...


	10. Search

**Search…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Ending line of the week: "I'm driving."

oOo

Dean had parked, rather unwillingly, across the street from the suspect's house. This wasn't exactly the best part of town and his Impala was nothing if not sacred. Searching the scantily furnished flat, Sam shared his brother's unease but for entirely different reasons. He was wired to find anything leading to Sarah's whereabouts.

"If anything happens to my car," Dean growled, "anything at all, I'll make that bastard pay."

Sam's expression darkened. "After _I'm_ done with him." The younger man kept digging through the papers on the table. "Nothing. Time to head for the warehouses," he concluded. "And I'm driving."

To be Continued…


	11. and Rescue

… **and Rescue**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Blunt

oOo

Sam had become fidgety at the wheel the closer they got. It was driving Dean nuts, even more so than the bad feeling in his guts. Sneaking around the corner of the first warehouse, the brothers saw a black SUV hidden from view beneath a small roof. BINGO!

Slowly they crept through the shadows and into the building, guns drawn. Scratchy noises came from the offices to the left and they moved stealthily along the wall.

As Dean turned the handle, Sam pushed past him through the door. Immediately he was hit with a blunt object and everything went black.

To be Continued…


	12. Chance Meeting

**Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Tilt

**Prompt 2**: fainting or unconscious Sammy

oOo

The moment his brother dropped unconscious to the ground, Dean sent the door crashing against whoever was hidden behind and stormed into the small office to meet–

"Sarah?" he exclaimed, surprised. The young woman was slumped against the wall and trying to catch her breath, the piece of pipe she had hit Sam with, still in her loose fist. She looked messed up, her head drooping and her hands still cuffed.

The older Winchester discarded his gun, braced her face and tilted her head back. She looked stupidly at him.

"Dean?" And then a split second later, "Oh God, Sam."

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: Happy birthday, Mainegirlwrites. I hope you had a great day with family and friends.


	13. All is Well

**All is Well…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Dust

oOo

"Your kidnappers?" Dean asked warily, not dropping his guard for even a single moment.

"Out for the count." Sarah's eyes flicked contentedly to the door of the backroom standing slightly ajar and revealing the soles of heavy boots on the dusty floor.

Relieved they bent down as one to check on Sam. The older Winchester carded his fingers gently through his brother's hair, examining his scull while Sarah lifted his eyelids to look at his pupils, whispering an endless string of apologies.

"He'll be nursing a splitting headache before the end of the day but other than that, he's fine."

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: My apologies for the looooong delay in adding to this drabble story. First, I have been sick for weeks and then on holidays – and still sick. Now I hope to be back in the game.


	14. That Ends Well

… **That Ends Well**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Bill and Flag

oOo

A couple of moments later Sam finally began to stir, groaning and squinting his eyes against the too bright light flooding the office.

"Thank god, you're okay," Sarah whispered, hugging him tightly when he moved up onto his elbows.

Sam carefully scanned the immediate vicinity and spotted the guy lying in the adjacent room. "What happened?" he rasped, voicing his brother's question as well.

Sarah dragged a hand across her face. She looked dead on her feet and worse for the wear. Still, her voice was steady when she recounted the recent events.

"His name's Bill _something_, he approached my father to auction off a painting he supposedly inherited. As usual, we ran it through our database and it came up red-flagged. Turns out, the painting was stolen, and although not a lost masterpiece, it was still valuable. Dad called the police but Bill didn't show up at his address when they went to arrest him. That evening I had a feeling of being followed, and when I entered my apartment, I could have sworn Bill was driving by. Before I could call 911 though, the front door was forced open, so I smeared the licence plate on the window."

To be Continued…

**A/N 3**: Happy birthday, Fire'CxO'Ice. I hope you had a great one – and apologies for not taking the drunkDean / protectiveSam challenge. I simply couldn't make it fit.


	15. Close

**Close**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Bonfire

oOo

"Smart girl", Dean commented.

"I have a feeling you already took care of things yourself." Sam nodded towards the unconscious man.

"Believe me, he had it coming in spades. He chained me to the piping in that cupboard over there, mumbling something about starting a bonfire of this building with me in it if Dad didn't hand over the damn painting."

She took a deep, calming breath. "I managed to unscrew a piece of piping, pulled the cuffs free and bashed the pipe over Bill's head when he checked on me. Then I heard noises coming closer and defended myself."

To be Continued...


	16. Changed Perspective

**Changed Perspective**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Copy

oOo

"Are you sure he was working alone?" The nasty look both Winchesters threw Bill didn't bode well for the unconscious man.

Sarah nodded tiredly. While Dean picked the locks on her handcuffs, Sam got up, swaying on his feet for a second before finding his bearings.

Dean raised his hand in silent support should he need it. "You okay?"

"Never been better," he rasped snagging the offered cuffs. "I'll handle things here, take Sarah to the car."

"Copy that."

Then Sam crossed the room purposefully, kicked the man's legs into the storage chamber and closed the door… from the inside.

To be Concluded…

**A/N 3**: I cannot even begin to apologize for the terribly long wait. I didn't give up on the story but I couldn't make time to write until now. So in order to avoid another unexpected hiatus, I'll finish this fanfic tonight, no matter how many chapters I might need to achieve my goal.


	17. Home at Last

**Home at Last**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Supernatural", sadly, but the boys are such a treat to play with…

**A/N**: My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta _twinchaosblade _who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don't.

**A/N 2**: Response to the Drabble Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam  
>All fellow players can be looked up on Enkidu07's profile page (the many, many names finally exceeded the drabble word count, hehe).<p>

**Prompt**: Sore

oOo

Dean took Sarah's sore hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She stood steadily despite her ordeal but didn't meet his eyes as they left. There was a muffled _thump_ from behind the closed door and Dean pushed her out of the room quickly.

The Impala waited trustily outside the warehouse with Dean and Sarah when Sam finally exited the building. At Sarah's questioning look he replied, "He'll live. We can call the cops when we're back in town… in two or three days."

"That leaves me time to play your nurse." She gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled contentedly into his arms on the backseat. Neither of them noticed Dean adjusting his rear-view mirror just so when he started the ignition, a happy smile on his face.

The End


End file.
